The chemistry core will provide both analytical and synthetic chemistry support. The synthetic portion will provide labeled compounds or other non commercially available compounds. The analytical portion of the core will prepare tissue extracts, isolate metabolites, identify unknown compounds and perform most of the radiochemical experiments. Further, we will develop non-NMR analytical techniques to compliment original NMR observations. These techniques will increase the sensitivity of our measurements and will increase productivity since substantially more samples can be analyzed in the same time period when compared with NMR analyses.